kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Deepened
"Deepened" ("변했어") is the third digital single by Brave Girls. It was released on February 16, 2016. Lyrics Yoojin, Hyeran, Minyeong, Yujeong, Eunji, Yuna, Hayun Korean= 넌 너무 변했어 넌 너무 변했어 왜 자꾸 다른 곳 보니? 넌 잊었니 했던 얘기 Yeah, 날 가지고 if you want it 날 지워버려 죄책감 없이 차 안에 진동하는 다른 여자 향기 옆자리에 태웠던 앤 누구니? 떳떳하다며 왜 말을 못하니? 도대체 너에게 난 뭐니? Is this what you really wanted? 이게 니가 말한 사랑이란거니? Oh baby, yeah (I deserve better) 뭐때문에, yeah? (이렇게 변한거니?) 2년 전 처음 그 때 처럼 사랑스런 눈빛으로 나를 봐줘 I miss that 예전으로 돌아올순없겠니? 제발 부탁야 힘들단말야 (힘들단말야) 달콤했던 그 시간이 그립단말야 다시 처음 그때로 넌 너무 변했어, 넌 너무 변했어 나를 더, 사랑해줘! (넌 너무 변했어) 넌 너무 변했어, 넌 너무 변했어 나를 더, I'm thirsty for your love! Uh 난 네가 날 바라만 보기를 원하지 시간이 가면 사람 사랑 다 변하지 나도 느껴 전과는 달라진 우리 사이 온도 차이 식어버린 커피처럼 차 예전같지 않아 점점 더 불편하지 I'm sick of keeping saying love me harder, harder 항상 부족한 니 사랑 내겐 조금 더 조금 더 나를 더, love me more 계속 해 나를 더 벼랑 끝으로 밀어버리고 나를 슬프게 만들어 외롭게 만들어 내 말은 안들어 요즘 너 때문에 얼굴 주름만 늘어 All I need is 너의 사랑 babe 점점점 말라가지 As you can see 너 땜에 Oh baby, yeah (I deserve better) 뭐때문에, yeah? (이렇게 변한거니?) 2년 전 처음 그 때 처럼 사랑스런 눈빛으로 나를 봐줘 I miss that 예전으로 돌아올순없겠니 제발 부탁야 힘들단말야 (힘들단말야) 달콤했던 그 시간이 그립단말야 다시 처음 그때로! 넌 너무 변했어, 넌 너무 변했어 나를 더, 사랑해줘! (넌 너무 변했어) 넌 너무 변했어, 넌 너무 변했어 (no, 넌 너무 변했어!) 나를 더, I'm thirsty for your love! Yeah, yeah You've got to love me more, babe... Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh! |-| Romanization= Neon neomu byeonhaesseo Neon neomu byeonhaesseo Wae jakku daleun got boni? Neon ijeoni haessdeon yaegi Yeah, nal gajigo if you want it Nal jiwo beolyeo joechaeggam eobsi Cha ane jindonghaneun, daleun yeoja hyanggi Yeop jali e taewotdeon aen nuguni? Tteotteot hadamyeo wae maleul mot hani? Dodaeche neoege nan mwoni? Is this what you really wanted? Ige niga malhan salangilan geoni? Oh baby, yeah (I deserve better) Mwo ttaemune, yeah? (ileohge byeonhan geoni?) Inyeon jeon, cheoeum geuttaecheoleom Salangseuleon, nunbicheulo, naleul bwa jwo I miss that Yejeon eulo dol aol sun eobgetni? Jebal butagiya, himdeuldanmalya (himdeuldanmalya) Dalkomhaetdeon geu sigani, geulibdanmalya Dasi cheoeum, geuttaelo Neon neomu byeonhaesseo, neon neomu byeonhaesseo Naleul deo, salanghae jwo! (neon neomu byeonhaesseo) Neon neomu byeonhaesseo, neon neomu byeonhaesseo Naleul deo, I'm thirsty for your love! Uh Nan nega nal balaman bogileul wonhaji Sigani gamyeon salam salang da byeonhaji Nado neukkyeo jeongwaneun dallajin Uli sai, ondo chai, sigeo beolin keopicheoleom cha Yejeongatji anha jeomjeom deo bulpyeonhaji I'm sick of keeping saying love me harder, harder Hangsang bujoghan ni salang Naegen jogeum deo, jogeum deo Naleul deo, love me more Gyesoghae naleul deo byeolang kkeuteulo Mileo beoligo naleul seulpeuge mandeuleo Oelobge mandeuleo, nae maleun andeuleo Yojeum neo ttaemune eolgul juleumman neuleo All I need is neoui salang babe Jeomjeomjeom malla gaji As you can see neo ttaeme Oh baby, yeah (I deserve better) Mwo ttaemune, yeah? (ileohge byeonhan geoni?) Inyeon jeon, cheoeum geuttaecheoleom Salangseuleon, nunbicheulo, naleul bwa jwo I miss that Yejeon eulo dol aol sun eobgetni? Jebal butagiya, himdeuldanmalya (himdeuldanmalya) Dalkomhaetdeon geu sigani, geulibdanmalya Dasi cheoeum, geuttaelo! Neon neomu byeonhaesseo, neon neomu byeonhaesseo Naleul deo, salanghae jwo! (neon neomu byeonhaesseo) Neon neomu byeonhaesseo, neon neomu byeonhaesseo (no, neon neomu byeonhaesseo!) Naleul deo, I'm thirsty for your love! Yeah, yeah You've got to love me more, babe... Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh! |-| Translation= You changed so much You changed so much Why do you keep looking someplace else? Did you forget everything you said? Yeah, take me if you want it Then erase me without any guilt I smell another girl's perfume in your car Who's the girl who sat next to you? You said you're confident, why can't you talk then? What am I to you? Is this what you really wanted? Is this the love you talked about? Oh baby, yeah (I deserve better) Why, yeah? (did you change so much?) Like you did 2 years ago, just like then Look at me with those loving eyes I miss that Can't you go back to how you used to be? Please, it's so hard for me (it's so hard for me) I miss those sweet times Can we go back to the start? You changed so much, you changed so much Love me more, just love me boy! (you changed so much) You changed so much, you changed so much Love me more, I'm thirsty for your love! Uh All I ever wanted was you to only look at me Even if I know love fades away day after day I can feel it too, we've changed from before The difference in temperature, like cooled coffee It's not like before, I'm getting more uncomfortable I'm sick of keeping saying love me harder, harder Your love is always not enough A little more, a little more Love me more, please keep going But you push me further to the edge Making me sad You're making me lonely, you don't listen to me I'm getting more wrinkles on my face because of you All I need is your love babe I'm getting thinner and thinner As you can see, because of you Oh baby, yeah (I deserve better) Why, yeah? (did you change so much?) Like you did 2 years ago, just like then Look at me with those loving eyes I miss that Can't you go back to how you used to be? Please, it's so hard for me (it's so hard for me) I miss those sweet times Can we go back to the start? You changed so much, you changed so much Love me more, just love me boy! (you changed so much) You changed so much, you changed so much (no, you changed so much!) Love me more, I'm thirsty for your love! Yeah, yeah You've got to love me more, babe... Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh! |-| Video links * Music video ** Teaser 1 / 2 * Dance practice Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:Brave Girls Category:2016 releases Category:2016 digital singles